


Cause of Death

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Tilly disagrees with the rules cause of death for her father.
Kudos: 5





	Cause of Death

She'd known it was wrong. She'd tried to tell him. She'd fought the mark on her wrist harder than she'd ever known she could. It hadn't mattered. The coven had won. Of course they had. They'd convinced him they hd some kind of power, cknvinced him that she couls help them. She wouldn't. She refused. And they'd killed him. The doctors called it an infection from an accindetal burn. Like anyone would have an intricate spiral mark on their wrist from cooking. Everyone was bloody well mad, and not in a good way. 

She had no one left. It'd always been just her and papa. Until...until it wasn't. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," some detective that wasn't that great with someone in distress. But she didn't want comfort. Not from some stranger. She wanted a hug from papa. That would neber happen again. And he had ro ask her a few questions, she assumed. It had to be a murdsr investigstion. It wasn't. It was to see if there was anywhere else for her to go. Any family. 

"My mother left and papa didn't get on with his father." 

"You don't hsve any living relatives?" Tilly shook her head. 

"Aren't you goimg ro ask me who killed him?" 

"He died of an infrctjon." 

"He was murdered." This child seemed to have grown up quite fast, weavwr noted. Something was off. 

"Tell me what you know." She explained thr cult and thr mark on her papa's wrust, leaving out that she had an identical one. She didn't want to be a part of it. She never had. 

And weaver had investigated but thr charges had been swept under the rug. Tilly had taken a liking to the perskn that had tried to do something about it. 

Rumplestilskin was awake. The cursed memories making even more sense. Eloise gardners cult murdering tilly's fsther ever so reminsicent kf gothel posioning the one handed pirate's heart. He'd be sure to pushbdetective rogers into spending more time with the girl. Even if they wouldn't know what it meant for some time.


End file.
